Some computing devices, such as, for example, laptop computers, include one or more input devices, such as, for example, a mouse, a keyboard, or a touchscreen. Some computing devices include a trackpad or touchpad that can be used in place of or in addition to a mouse to maneuver a curser on a computer screen, or to trigger one or more functions of a computing device. Such trackpads or touchpads can be coupled to, or integrated within, the computing device
There are a variety of different types of trackpads and touchpads that offer a variety of different gesture and/or sensor capabilities. Some trackpads and touchpads operate by the user moving or sliding one or more fingers across the surface of the trackpad or touchpad. Some trackpads or touchpads can respond to an action initiated by a stylus or other instrument that contacts the trackpad or touchpad. Some trackpads or touchpads can also include a “click” feature that allows the user to, for example, perform a right click function. In such devices, the trackpad or touchpad will typically have a specific or limited sensor location or area, referred to as a “sweet spot,” on the surface of the trackpad or touchpad in which a user must contact to activate such a clicking function.
Thus, it is desirable to have a trackpad or touchpad that can be actuated at any location across the entire surface of the trackpad or touchpad to improve functionality and ease of use of the clicking function.